finalstandtwofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Avix g/Avix G's Carrying Guide
Last Updated: 28 June 2017 Disclaimer: Avix_G claims no responsibility for any damage or lack of damage caused by or not caused by the reading or lack of reading of this blog post. There is no guarantee of usefulness, or even fitness for a particular purpose, of this blog post. Proceed at your own discretion. What is carrying? Carrying is what the pros do when everyone on a public server is dead (no doubt due to their incompetency), leaving them to fend off the waves of undead by themself (or themselves, if two or more pros happen to be on the same server). In Greek Mythology, Atlas was a Titan condemned to hold up the sky for eternity. In The Final Stand 2, a carrier is required to fulfill the zombie killing duties of all. This causes the carriers to gain more hit money, meaning that other players have less funds to equip themselves, meaning that they are more likely to die. Carrying is a cycle, and the only way for it to stop is for the carrier to leave, causing the whole system to collapse. Note that most of this advice is also applicable for solo play, as you're the one getting most of the kills and money. Traits of Carriers What does it take to be a carrier? Well, here are some traits commonly found in carriers. Experience A carrier needs to have a great deal of experience to be able to carry. In fact, their experience is likely the reason they are the only one left. Conveniently, the job of carrying grants one even more experience, both in that progress bar at the bottom and stored somewhere in the mind. Training Simply sitting back and observing isn't enough (and is often fatal when carrying). You have to do the job if you want to get gud and become a carrier. Enthusiasm You need to be enthusiastic about killing before you can kill effectively. Carriers are all about that, and they have some... interesting methods for maximizing their carrying potential. Determination Oh, so that boss is coming towards you. What do you do? You shoot it in the face of course. Even when the entiriety of the undead forces are focused on you, you simply keep on shooting. Noobs, on the other hand, flee at the slightest sign of a mild threat to their existence (I suppose this is perferrable to rushing in and dying.). Selflessness No one's telling you to support the server, yet you just carry on. When no one is willing to rise out of their grave and help, carriers are there to do what none other is capable or wants to do. Forget the noobs who say that you are hogging all the cash. You aren't doing it for the money; you're doing it because it's the right thing to do. Avix_G's Carrying Strategy So now you know what it means to be a carrier. How do you make it work though? I will split this strategy into two parts, depending on the absence or presence of an existing carrier. Start from the step that seems most appropriate. Note that there are probably better ways of doing this, but I'm stupid so this is how it goes. There is no Carrier Excellent! You will have no competition! Not that competition is bad, but effective carrying requires a monopoly on kills and money. Also, be wary of people who proclaim that the proletariat must seize the means of production. Night 1, $0 - $500, Pistol Just use the pistol to the best of your ability. Go for headshots and don't shoot more than is necessary. If you run out of ammo, start using the Melee. If you are decently good and the noobs are decently noobish, you should have half the kills by the end of this. Sounds a lot like a certain someone's meta guide, doesn't it? Night 2, $2 000 - $5 500, Pistol If you don't get $2 000 by Day 2, there's probably someone else trying to become the carrier. Check the scoreboard, slander him, and call a votekick. Get as many AP Rounds upgrades as you can. Do what you did last night. Night 3, $3 000 - $8 000, Pistol You may find that the zombies are becoming too strong to kill in one refill. That's why you should get Akimbo. If you have any money left over, max AP Rounds. If you happen to be experiencing lag spikes every once in a while (which often occurs if you use a shady ISP like me), get Body Armour too. Night 4, $3 000 - $15 000, Pistol If on a public server, get the Skull Breaker and Extended Mags upgrades. If on solo, they aren't necessary, as enemies will be weaker (Ketchup's Second Law states that a full server's enemies will have health equivalent to enemies on a solo server that is 4.931 nights higher.). Keep shooting. If you run out of ammo, run back to refill. Knife will be useless now. Night 5, $6 000 - $22 500, Pistol, Sterling Tonight is the boss. Granted, the devs seriously nerfed the Night 5 boss, so this should be easy even if you only have pistols. If you can afford the Sterling, get it and watch the kills of other players seriously plummet. Otherwise, prioritize shooting the boss when it is safe. If it catches up to you, you're probably dead. As a result, let the other noobs lure it and make their little contribution to the damage pool first. There are two ways for ensuring that you have enough ammo for the boss. Either not shoot until roughly 23:00 (to push the zombies back a bit), or run back at 21:00 and refill. Either way, natural selection should weed out the noobs for you, leaving all kills and money to you. Nights 6 - 9, $20 000 - $50 000, Sterling If you still don't have the Sterling, keep shooting until you can save up for one. If on public servers, upgrade the damage. Otherwise, it is not necessary. If someone else is rich enough to afford the Laser Pistol and you still only have a Pistol, your kills will drop for a bit until you get a Sterling. Oh, and you may want to invest a bit in Ammo Box refill speed and capacity. Night 10, $20 000 - $60 000, Sterling There will be a boss tonight. If you have a Sterling, this should be a piece of cake. Just make sure you have enough ammo. Night 11-15, $30 000 - $125 000, Laser Rifle or M4 or Sterling This will be fun. By now, the best weapon they should have is a Laser Pistol. If you have $70 000 by Day 11, get the Laser Rifle. Then get as many Nitrogen Coolings, then get as many Improved Stocks. If you have $60 000, get the M4. Else, save until you can afford the M4, then buy AP Rounds if on a public server. The noobs will stand no chance against your superior firepower. Another interesting thing to note is the possibility of having not one, not two, but three companions to assist you in... I'll get to that in a second. Wraiths are guaranteed, but you may also get Boomers and Toxic Zombies. Someone may be a wraith guy, in which case it's difficult to dispose of him without being seen as a jerk. Oh well. Some more ammo upgrades would be nice too. Nights 16 - 20, $40 000 - $125 000, Minigun or Laser Rifle If you had an M4 and can now afford the Minigun, get it and watch the noobs despair. If you have the Laser Rifle, keep upgrading it until its maxed. Ideally, you should get Piercing Rounds, but if that isn't possible, investing in other things is possible. I died around here with the Laser Rifle last time, so I can't give good advice. I suggest fully upgrading Body Armour around here. Nights 21 - 25, $75 000 - $150 000, Minigun or Laser Rifle The Laser Rifle will be approaching the end of its useful life (and if you aren't gud enough, it may even have passed). Get the Minigun when this happens, and upgrade the hell out of it. Nights 26 - 29, $100 000 - $300 000, Minigun Congratulations! You've reached the end of carrying! It will basically be impossible to carry beyond 30. If you find or cultivate a supporter during this time, you can get them to be assistant Minigun or stand on the roof with an RPG-7. I suggest you stop on Day 30 though, to really piss those noobs off. Refer below for what to do next. There is a Carrier. This will be tricky. That's because I'm too lazy to finish this article. Please check back soon. So now what? Maybe you've reached Day 30. Maybe you're going to have to leave soon. Either way, the carrier will no longer carry. What now? Simple. Sell all that can be sold, and dump it all into any remaining shop upgrades. That is, except Sniper. Your goal is not just to carry, but to teach. Teach the other players that in order to achieve further victory, you must accomplish it yourself. If you have money left over, buy Deployable Ammo and max it. Put it on top of the Ammo Box, as an emergency reserve. Then sell Deployable Ammo, max Land Mine, and put them in the corners, near the improvised wall. After six days of carrying, you too can have rest. The rage of the noobs will be priceless. Carrying Strategies Here are some strategies for making your carrying life much easier. Survival of the Fittest You know that strategy that I've been mentioning? Guess what? It involves making alliances with your enemies. Get the Wraiths, Boomers, and Toxic Zombies to kill the noobs from behind, with a bang, or slowly and painfully. Congratulations! You are now in possession of all the kills and all the hit money, not to mention a whole ensemble of angry noobs (if they suspect anything, that is). We pay taxes (I'm assuming you aren't our lord and saviour Donald Trump) so that our carrier, the government, can protect us. Now, sometimes it kills us, but it's for the greater good. In much the same way, resources should be allocated to the greatest of the players, the carrier. Final Thoughts Carrying is an interesting role. The survival of the server hangs in the balance. Anyone can try to be a carrier, but only the worthy may succeed. Be thankful that the sky isn't falling. "I am not selfish because I take. I am selfless because I intend to invest and give back more than I took." - Avix_G Communism sounds great on paper until you realize that most people have no idea what to do with their money. Category:Blog posts